Destruction
by Sober.Little.Girl
Summary: Mystic Falls is ravaged and burnt to the ground by an abnormally large werewolf pack. (Character Death, AU, rated M for violence and possible Adult content later on) Possible two-shot. Maybe more of a story depending on feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Blood on the ground.

So much of it...

Staining everything, soaking into the pristine sidewalk, marring the perfect surface forever.

Reminding her of her mistakes. Her weaknesses...

But she didn't care at the moment. Everything was red.

She was in a rage.

Everyone she loved was gone.

Everything she'd ever known was dead.

She'd been tortured for the last time.

* * *

_Caroline's body was racked with pain as another wolf, in human form, and the third one so far, stepped up and ruthlessly took a bite out of her shoulder. He made some lude references to Dracula and Twilight as he pushed her hair behind her ear to better see her pained expression. He was laughing jovially at his work as he moved and his buddy stepped up to the plate._

_The fourth wolf watched as Caroline's skin knit itself back together from his pack-mate's bite before jerking her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were defiant, stoic even, as she stared him down, hiding her pain and fear as much as she could._

_Her body was starting to shake of its own accord as though she had a fever, no matter how much she struggled to remain still. His eyes were wicked as he suddenly slammed her back against the wall she was chained to, pressing the full length of his body against hers. The vervain bit in her mouth kept her from speaking, but left her free to scream in disgust as she felt the erection trapped in his jeans against her leg. Her lips cracked again from the scabs attempting to heal but she was malnourished and the vervain was doing its job. She couldn't believe he was actually getting off on this. Watching her die, causing her the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt in her life. He stepped back, allowing her a second before he began to slowly lower his head to her neck. _

_He placed a trail of kisses from her jawline to the spot on her shoulder the last wolf had bitten, eliciting a weak sounding whimper. A voice interrupted him just as she felt his blunt human teeth hit her skin._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Her gasp was barely contained as her head snapped up to see who had spoken. Through the haze of wolf venom she could barely see the outline of someone on the stairs, her vision had been blurring for at least five minute, but she knew that voice. _

_The wolf glanced up at the still figure and scoffed._

_"Fuck you buddy wait your turn." Before Caroline could even process the information around her, she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder, causing her to scream again. As quick as the sensation began she felt it intensify and rip away, taking a hunk of her shoulder with it. Her body shuddered one final time and she choked her cries out around the bit, praying Klaus wouldn't see her tears before she passed into unconsciousness._

* * *

Klaus angrily stared down at the broken bodies of the largest pack he had ever come across. _  
_

A rough estimate, he'd say there were at least sixty of them littered around the Lockwood Mansion in various states of carnage. He'd spared not one of them. A quick upward glance told him he would need to get Caroline somewhere safe from any strays looking for revenge before the full moon, which was going to be soon.

He couldn't believe the luck of this town most days, but inside he had known it was eventually going to run out.

This particular pack of wolves gave no warning of their approach, or their intentions. They just rode into town and started the silent slaughter. They had been like an army, silent and swift in their actions. Methodical, but peaceful deaths came to the humans. But when they found vampires, they had strung them up with vervain soaked chains by their wrists from trees to await the sunlight. They had gotten Stephen, who had fought so hard they ended up just killing him, and Jeremy, who had just managed to kill a few and see the rest of his arm-sleeve finishing itself off before his head hit the ground, his body dropping to follow it.

Damon had called Klaus to let him know as soon as he could, but that didn't leave him much time.

He had needed to find Caroline, she was running around somewhere, or hiding, scared to death but fighting bravely. But if his Ripper didn't stand a chance, how could the blonde baby vamp? His panic had rose with every house he searched and didn't find her.

The whole town was dead when he arrived finally, the grill and other buildings were on fire...It reminded him so much of the plundering gypsies from the dark ages and he was disgusted. He had caused his own share of trouble in his day, but in a thousand years he'd never slaughtered a whole town for no reason.

_This is why they should all be sired to me. _He couldn't hold his rage back any longer, he punched the wall of a burning building and watched blankly as it crumbled.

"Help me," he heard a small voice squeak, "please", the voice was followed by coughing. He turned around to see a girl, she looked about thirteen, sitting on the sidewalk in blood spattered clothes, crying. Immediately he was suspicious. Why would they spare _her_?

When the girl glanced up as he got within two feet of her, her eyes flashed gold and he knew.

She was a wolf. Such a small little thing was part of this bloody massacre. He tilted his head as she jumped from the ground, aiming her mouth at his neck, intending to catch him by surprise and bite him, but he caught her by the throat. Her eyes went wide as she began to choke and kick her feet in an effort to get away.

"Hello little cub. I suggest you tell me right now where your pack is at, or I will feed you my blood, kill you, wait until you reanimate and then watch you die again, bleeding from every orifice, nothing more than a rabid dog." The girl gasped as his own eyes flashed gold for a split second.

"Lo..cckwood..." She had barely finished her sentence before he snapped her neck with the easiest flick of his thumb and dropped her body to the ground.

When he arrived at the Lockwood mansion he had found Tyler's mother with her heart ripped out of her chest, Tyler hadn't been there to protect her.

He killed the army that awaited him outside, silently and efficiently. There was no banter, this was not a game. He knew they had Caroline because everyone else had been accounted for, so this was his last option. If she wasn't in the mansion with the twisted wolves he would spend his life searching for her, praying silently to Gods he didn't believe in that she had gotten away or gone into hiding.

When he reached the stairs leading to the basement he had to stop himself from rushing in. With a calm exterior he entered and immediately knew she was there. He could sense her long before he heard her whimpers or smelled her blood intermingled with the smell of dogs and...arousal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." His growl was almost silent, but all in the room heard and he watched Caroline's head weakly snap up to see him. The ignorant dog made some snippy comment about waiting his turn and his brittle control snapped.

The wolf had already sank his teeth into Caroline's shoulder by the time Klaus flashed over to him, and Klaus could all but hear the muscle in her shoulder ripping away as he yanked the wolf away, her cries stealing his heart from his chest with it.

He immediately tossed the body to the side and returned to the now unconscious Caroline. Seeing the bit in her mouth, her wrists, ankles and waist chained, made him want to resurrect each one of those fucking wolves and kill them all again, _much_ more slowly this time. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way, not even when he daggered his siblings time and time again did he feel this low or helpless.

_How could I let this happen to her?_ The words were a mantra, repeated over and over as he flashed her to his car, wondering where in the hell he was going to take her since he'd already been to her burning house and found her mother beheaded on the kitchen floor. There was nothing left for her here.

_Where? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooooo much** super basic oats **for your review, it means alot!**

**This part deserved a song-fic vibe. **

**I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

_**Fall!** _

Caroline's eyes snapped open to the darkness, every sense on high alert.

She knew she was laying on a bed, she could feel the soft sheets and pillowtop beneath her body but she couldn't identify the scents around her, aside from the stinging odor of cinnamon.

The clouded quality of her consciousness was beginning to worry her.

**_Now the dark begins to rise_**  
**_Save your breath it's far from over_**

Slowly the events of the day before began to reenter her mind, bringing with it the seething rage and pain she had fought so hard to control.

The image of her mother's lifeless body burned itself into her mind so badly all she wanted was to scrub it away with bleach.

She rubbed her ring with her thumb to ensure it was still there before flashing up out of the bed and checking her state of dress. Her clothes were ragged but it didn't matter, atleast she was dressed.

**_Leave the lost and dead behind_**  
**_Now's your chance to run for cover_**

She embraced overwhelming pain she was feeling for a moment and closed her eyes.

It was time to flip the switch.

What was left of her humanity to cling to?

Everything she loved was dead.

**_I don't want to change the world_**  
**_I just want to leave it colder_**  
**_Light the fuse and burn it up_**  
**_Take the path that leads to nowhere_**  
**_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_**

Feeling calmer, she checked her emotions.

The only thing she could feel was the urge to cause pain.

The wolves were going to pay.

**_I will not bow, I will not break_**  
**_I will shut the world away_**  
**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**  
**_I will take your breath away_**

Without a second thought as to where she was or how she got there, she found the door and punched it open.

**_Watch the end through dying eyes_**  
**_Now the dark is taking over_**  
**_Show me where forever dies_**  
**_Take the fall and run to heaven_**  
**_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_**

Klaus was genuinely surprised when the door to Caroline's temporary room flew off the hinges and splintered against the wall._  
_

He didn't even have a chance to call her name before she had sped out of the little home he had compelled a woman into abandoning for the day. His confusion quickly gave way to understanding.

He had heard her crying for her mother after he had given her as much of his blood as he could, not knowing how many times she'd been bitten.

Caroline had done the one thing he_ never_ expected of her.

Which immediately he realized he_ should_ have expected, because she was Caroline.

He was finally feeling his humanity for the first time in hundreds of years because of her, and now it was clouding his judgement just as he knew it would.

_Of course_ she would shut it off. She'd been beaten, bitten, ravaged and tortured numerous times, but that pack had literally ripped her world and her flesh away from her, she'd finally been broken.

He realized she probably didn't even know that Damon, Elaina and Bonnie were safe, which made her even more dangerous.

**_I will not bow, I will not break_**  
**_I will shut the world away_**  
**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**  
**_I will take your breath away_**

Caroline stood in the middle of the street, glaring daggers at her ravaged hometown and the bodies adorning the streets. Part of her cared, and was crying out desperately for revenge, _an eye for an eye.  
_

A small sound brought her attention to the remnants of the Grill, and she casually walked over to inspect. It was a person she'd never seen before, his body badly burnt and on the verge of death.

"Well, aren't you quite the fighter?" A hollow chuckle escaped her lips as his hand reached up to clutch at her.  
"Mmm...I'm hungry. You don't mind right? I mean like, you're almost there anyways..." Without another thought she yanked him up by his shirt and buried her fangs into his neck, quickly draining him without a second though.

"Shoulda flipped that fucking switch sooo much sooner." She stretched, feeling a bit better and began her trek around town. She knew she was searching for more wolves even as she knew they would all be gone by now.

**_And I'll survive, paranoid _**  
**_I have lost the will to change_**  
**_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_**  
**_I will shut the world away_**

"Oh love, as beautiful as you are covered in the blood of the innocent, I must insist we get you cleaned up." **  
**

Caroline gasped as his voice broke through her reveries of revenge. She had arrived at the Lockwood mansion, where she knew damn well she'd been held for questioning and torture. Of course he was there, forever present, forever her tormenter.

She wouldn't lie to herself and say the lust she was feeling for him at that moment, with him standing on the porch balcony in nothing more than a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt looking like the most gorgeous piece of man she'd ever seen.

"Klaus...How kind of you to show up finally, and still attempting to be chivalrous even after destroying my humanity." His raised eyebrow made her grin. "Oh come on, like you don't know. The only reason that pack came here was because they were looking for you. And when they found out you weren't here, well..." She gestured to the destruction around them, a cynical but calm look on her face. His eyes were stony as he examined the new creature before him. While he knew she was Caroline, for the most part, he was also weary of her new attitude.

"You caused this Klaus, by proxy of course but still... It was you."

He was speechless, and did his best not to show it. Never in a million years had either of them thought it would ever come to this, the loss of her humanity was hitting him harder than he thought it would, but he knew he was not Stefan. He loved her regardless, but it was unsettling how the war was waging between how attractive he thought she was at that moment and how horrible he felt for causing her this pain.

She had flipped the switch, and he knew as well as anyone that even once it was flipped you_ knew_ the pain was there, like the tiniest echo of a thought you once had.

**_I will not! _**

**_I will not bow, I will not break_**  
**_I will shut the world away_**  
**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**  
**_I will take your breath away_**

"Its ok Klaus, really." Her expression was disarming, soft doe eyes letting him know she was serious because she didn't care. "I don't really blame you, and it doesn't matter anyway because the rest of this pack is going to die because they made me do something I didn't want to do." She flung her arms out with an exasperated sigh. "I know its upsetting to you." _  
_

The confused look on his face produced a grin he would have died a hundred times to see from her before this, but he felt it was very hollow and left him feeling cold.  
She walked up the stairs, bringing herself closer to him.

"That you're going to lose all these potential hybrids. " Her voice lowered to a whisper as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "This pack was huge, much larger than any in this country. It could be your new army, but..." His eyes flicked to her lips momentarily as he lifted her chin up with a single finger. _" I'm going to kill them all. "_

**_And I'll survive, paranoid_**  
**_I have lost the will to change _**  
**_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_**  
**_I will shut the world away_**

His expression was blank as he stared down into her eyes, attempting to read her. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought, which could only mean she'd fully accepted this. She'd shed her humanity and taken to this side of herself completely. No clinging to her humanity, only simple revenge for a simple slight. No more lying to herself._  
_

No more lying to him.

He couldn't decide if he wanted her to have her humanity or not, but as she stood on her toes to kiss him, digging her hands immediately into his hair, he realized it didn't matter.

He could let the little useless spark of his own humanity die again, but he would never let his feelings for _her_ die. Just like his family, he would cherish her always and keep her close. He had forever to spend figuring everything else out, and _he_ wasn't about to ruin the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello out there in reader-land ! Hope you're liking this, As we all know, reviews are the lifeblood of every story and determine continuation! :3**

**Thank you** **so much** Lollip, justine and "guest"** for your reviews!**

* * *

The warm sunlight bathing over Caroline's legs had to be the most sensual thing Klaus had seen in a thousand years. She was wrapped tightly in a crimson sheet, her blonde hair falling softly over the pillows as she lay completely naked and still in her slumber.

He could tell she was about to stir, her fingers had already twitched a few times and he was looking forward to waking her up completely. He dove under the sheets, burying his head between her legs and bringing her to climax before she was even able to fully react.

Her cry tore out of her throat as she was smashed into consciousness and thrown to heights of pleasure she'd only begun to experience the night before. He had her body quivering as he kissed his way up her body, his head popping out from under the sheet only after he had captured and toyed with her nipple. His dark hungry eyes bore up into her own as his face finally came into her view.

The feral grin on her lips and her hungry eyes gave him all the encouragement he needed as he captured her lips and slipped inside her with little resistance. Their coupling lasted only minutes this time, her nails scratching lines of flesh from his back and his fangs tearing into her neck where there was no scar to mark her torture. Last nights energy all thrown into this one session was enough to make both of them forget Caroline's new mission statement in life, and get lost in the unbridled passion they could finally unleash upon one another.

Her panting and blood covered chest was mesmerizing as he pushed himself up to his elbows to study her.

"Good morning, Sir Klaus" Her voice purring over his name was enough to send a shudder from head to toe, and he slammed his hips into her one last time before rising to show her just how good of a morning it was.

" Good Morning Lady Caroline. I trust you slept well?" He was hastily pulling his pants up as she gathered the sheets around her chest.

"As a matter of fact, I did, now care to tell my why you're getting dressed? I'm nowhere near done with you." Klaus felt his whole body tense at her insinuation, the urge to twitch becoming almost unbearable.

"Sorry love." He snapped his belt buckle into place,as she sat up to match his gaze. "Things to do, hybrids to kill."

The sudden light in her eyes floored him, and he was suddenly very excited to murder the mass of potential hybrids he'd spent months tracking and monitoring.

"Mmmm I almost forgot. They're going to taste soooo good." She fell back to the pillows languidly, her hair fanning out beautifully over them as he flashed from the room, leaving her to dress.

* * *

In the light of day and properly clothed, Caroline was magnificent, a vision only bested by her...improperly clothed.

He had finally disclosed his full plan to her, and the full reason behind the wolves' sudden attack on her Hometown.

"So like, they basically heard that you were hunting them, and decided to hunt you, but couldn't find you, and decided to ravage Mystic Falls mercilessly instead?" Klaus rolled his eyes, she had taken his fifteen minute story and turned it into a single sentence.

"Yes, Love, exactly." They were headed west, to the middle of Kentucky where Klaus knew the other half of the pack would be waiting for the raiding party.

"Sooo, do you think they know we're coming?" Caroline's eyes were questioning but unconcerned as she looked over at him from the passenger seat.

"Perhaps. But I think we're well prepared either way." His grin brought out her own.

"I agree." She pulled out a small notebook full of lists and notes she'd made in between orgasms the night before. "We have everything right? Wolfsbane, vervain, two hack saws..." Klaus tuned her out as she went into party planner mode, listing off the various weapons and amenities they'd planned out and accumulated on the drive out of town.

"Caroline, if you don't mind I think its lunchtime. " He eyeballed the sun midway in the sky, and motioned to the silent pair of warm bodies in the back seat. She sighed and tucked her work back into the bag at her feet before turning in her seat.

"Arm, now." The frat boy gave it up to her without the need for more compelling. Caroline turned to face Klaus now, yanking his arm far enough across so they both could reach, her eyes darkening fully as she brought her mouth close to whisper in Klaus's ear.. "Being bad feels soooo good Klaus, why didn't you explain this feeling to me when you offered me the world?"

His shudder didn't go unnoticed by her, and she relished it while he composed his answer, giving nothing away. "Well darling, your humanity was blinding you. Anything I could have told you, in lust or otherwise would have fallen on deaf ears, my lovely, stubbornly amazing Caroline." She growled at the compliment/insult and ripped into the frat boy's wrist then shoved it at Klaus's mouth as she buried her fangs into his neck from the front seat.

Together they drained him, relishing in the loss of his pulse as the body slumped over. Caroline tore away first and waited for Klaus to finish before shoving the lifeless thing into the lap of the other frat boy in the back seat.

"Don't worry, hes just sleeping." Caroline's sarcastic tone didn't take anything away from her compulsion as she lulled him back into silence. Klaus smirked and accepted the napkin she handed him to wipe the blood from his face.

"So does this mean Miss Mystic falls has retired her crown?" Caroline's answering laughter was almost hollow.

"Actually Niklaus, I think shes just fully realized her true mission statement."

"And what, exactly is that supposed to mean Lady Caroline?"

"Well, being the last surviving vampire of a town who's sole mission was to eradicate vampires all the while hiding more in their midst than they could ever imagine feels ironic, but..._right_. In honor of the title I worked so hard for I shall kill this entire pack for making all of that completely worthless."

"Now now love, I wouldn't call your dedication and perseverance worthless. In fact its one of the _many_ things I adore about you." His words and sardonic smile actually brought out the first real one he'd seen from her since she flipped.

"Is it weird that I am happy right now? That its YOU making me happy?" His blue eyes captured hers, the moving scenery outside the car fading completely into the background.

"No, its completely normal. What's weird is your control right now. You should be ripping into every human you come across and completely lost in the bloodlust."

"Well..." Her satisfied grin cut right through him. "I can guess why." His raised eyebrow begged her to continue. "You, of course. You must have satiated my lust for ten hours last night..." He could feel her moving closer even as he moved his eyes back to the road, the curving mountain roads allowing him to get lost in his situation for a moment and really realize what was about to happen. "And then that lovely girl for breakfast this morning...mmmm" Her mouth was suddenly at his ear. "I'm suddenly not feeling so in control." She trailed her fingernail down the buttons of his shirt excruciatingly slow.

"I'm not sure that's what I was talking about, and while I love the direction you're headed..." He glanced to her hand hovering above his beltline, " We're almost there, and I'd rather not be caught unclothed in a battle, you understand?" He carefully moved her hand back to her own lap and chuckled at her minorly abashed expression.

"I guess you're right. But after I kill these stupid dogs your body is mine." The look she shot him as she jumped out of the car told him more than her words ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the shortness of this one, hope you enjoy it all the same! 3**

* * *

Caroline attached a climbing hook to the handle of a hacksaw and hooked it to a belt loop on the back of her pants.

"Are you actually going to use that thing love? It's incredibly medieval when you could just rip out their hearts and be done with it."

"Now who's being medieval?" He slammed the trunk shut and held the wolfsbane/vervain darts up to her face.

"Does this look medieval to you?"

"I guess not, but to answer your question, YES, I am going to use it. " Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I'm going to take one finger for every bite. Per wolf." The cruel intent in her words sent a shiver down his spine and he had to wonder as he had a hundred times since meeting her the night before last,_ Did he even want her to turn her human emotions back on?_ They were nothing but a cause for more suffering to this angelic creature, a constant reminder that she would be alone till the end of time. _Save for him._

While she had been prepared to lose them to her eternal life eventually, losing them...ALL of them, before even reaching her twenties had never even crossed her mind. The way she was taking to her loss of emotion so completely was testament enough of her now hidden pain.

It was then that he chose to remember Damon and Elena sequestered somewhere together. Damon had no doubt reinstated his sire bond with Elena and would be 'consoling' her. He hadn't even asked about Elena's humanity switch at the loss of all her human ties, but that was because he honestly didn't care. He had a long term plan for his doppleganger that didn't involve her humanity any longer.

He stepped closer to Caroline, invading her bubble on an intense level and catching her eyes with his own. He heard her breath catch and it made him smile. She didn't react as he ran a finger lovingly down her cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lovely Caroline...Cruel, like the Angel of Death standing before me. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you sure you flipped your switch or is this just a charade you're going to break down in the middle of?" His words were teasing but his eyes were serious.

Her answering growl gave him his answer. "Fuck you Klaus. Stop trying to save your stupid potential hybrids. Don't you care about anything else?" Her words cut, reminding him so much of the last time he'd actually spoken to Rebekkah.

"OOh, love such harsh language is not becoming of a Lady of your stature, especially to a gentlemen of mine." He pressed his body fully against hers and trapping her against the car. He loved the feel of her fear, as she'd shown none of it since the flip. "Of course I care about something else. Thats why I'm letting you kill the largest pack I've ever come across." His eyes flashed

"Klaus..."

"Stop. Things to do, wolves to kill, remember?" He stepped away from her and began his trek into the wooded mountainside, leaving her and the car to the sounds of nature.

* * *

By the time Caroline caught up to him he was already hushing her and stressing the importance of their silence. She knew they were close to the pack, their rustling and bustling through the wood was louder than she expected. They were either really bad at hiding, or were such a large company they didn't need to worry about discretion. Either way she didn't care, and would follow Klaus' lead.

They were rounding the camp looking for where the alpha would be staying, being quiet was much easier than they had anticipated with all the noise from the pack. She took a peek through the bushes and immediately wished she hadn't. Klaus noticed her sudden tensing and followed suit, his own anger rising up.

There, standing in the middle of a clearing with almost a hundred of his brothers standing around him, stood Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

The full implications of Tyler's role in this sent Caroline off the deep end, and she tore through the clearing without so much a backwards glance at Klaus.

Immediately Klaus was on guard, but he was not about to reveal himself and he hoped Caroline wouldn't either.

"TYLER LOCKWOOD GET YOUR ASS HERE. NOW." Her shrill but still somehow calm voice broke through the calm bustle of the morning as she stood on a slope looking down at the scene before her. Tyler paused at the entry of his tent, holding up his hand and immediatly bringing the attention of the pack to himself, leaving no doubt in her mind that he was in charge. A couple of them had ignored Tyler's silent command, deciding instead to attack.

She had two hearts in her hands and lifeless heaps at her feet before Tyler could even react. There were screams and cries of emotional pain as the bodies rolled back down the slope to the group.

"I said. Here. Now."

Tyler cleared his throat, not looking the least bit nervous as he surveyed his ex-girlfriend cautiously. _How had she survived? _He slowly made his way towards her, noticing the rage hidden behind the deep blank blue of her eyes.

"Caroline I..." His eyes flicked to her waist. "Is that a...Hack saw? What the hell are you doing with that, cutting firewood?" This drew a chuckle from the pack around him, but with one icy stare from her they shut up.

She felt smug in the fact that she looked dangerous, she had caught them off guard and they knew it. "How nice of you to ask... I'm going to take," She pulled the saw from her loop and held it out, letting the blade reflect the sunlight into the woods. "One finger, for every bite I suffered from your stupid fucking wolves."

Her words hit him like a truck as he came closer. "They did WHAT?"

Her laughter was hollow as she thought about Klaus waiting patiently in the darkness, "Oh come on Tyler, as if you didn't know. I'm sure you're only surprised I'm alive right now. Oh...And maybe at the fact that you were super easy to find, even when I didn't know what I was looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

**'ello out there in reader land, how are you enjoying the story?  
**

**Please note this story takes place two months after "O come all ye faithful"  
**

* * *

"Caroline how DID you find me? When the plan got messed up I..."

"Don't bother Tyler, I'm not here for chit-chat. I now know that its YOUR fucking pack that burned down and killed everyone in Mystic Falls, including my mother. So this is your fault, and you're going to pay for it."

"Care I..." None had time to react before she had her hand buried in Tyler's chest. Both of his hands immediately went to her forearm and he began to choke, begging her with his eyes to stop. Her grip only tightened around the organ, slowly grinding it to a pulp.

The amused look in her eye was the only thing holding Klaus back from helping, he had moved his spot across the wood to better see Caroline and rush to her side if needed, but he was pleased to see she was done being the damsel in distress. She was still Caroline though, her complete control of the situation and domineering personality had stayed in tact but she had shed the shed the self esteem issues,, her confidence in herself was astounding on so many levels.

Klaus could tell her hand was continuing to crush his heart literally, as he had crushed hers figuratively. The pack hadn't dared to move out of fear, they could smell more danger lurking and were reluctant to give her more reason to kill them.

There was a collective gasp and lots of screaming as she ripped his heart, completely pulverized, right out of his chest. Klaus had to fight his rage, he'd wanted to be the one to kill the wayward hybrid, but seeing Caroline do it turned him on in a way he hadn't realized possible.

The chaos that ensued as Tyler's body hit the ground made it hard for Klaus to keep track of Caroline, but he jumped into the fray, tearing hearts and heads from warm bodies without a second glance. He was following the sound of the soft grunts of her exertions, but the body count was steadily climbing and he noticed his opposition was growing smaller in number.

When he caught sight of her she was angelic, smeared with blood and fighting off three wolves at a time while her blonde hair created a halo of gold around her face. Where she'd learned her self defense he'd have to ask later, but he was pretty sure being the Sheriffs daughter helped.

He noticed they slowly fell into a rhythm, spinning and dodging, ripping and shredding in synchronization as they slaughtered happily. The hacksaw in Caroline's hand glistened red, flicking blood every direction as she slid it through another neck, grabbing up a hand on the way down to take a finger off before it hit the ground.

* * *

Both of them were panting heavily as the last body fell, and they made eye contact.

Before Klaus knew what was happening she was face to face with him, her eyes staring deeply into his as her chest heaved. She wasn't surprised when he grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth without a bit of resistance. She pulled him closer by his shirt and aligned her body with his, craving every bit of closeness she could get. The lust was finally taking over, the lust for blood and the lust for him.

She was so lost in his kiss she almost forgot to tell him shed been bitten at least once. When she was finally able to break away from the most consuming kiss she'd ever experienced, the first pangs came from the places she'd been bitten that had healed over on the outside. The venom was beginning to take hold within her body.

He knew, he could tell when her body tensed and he could finally smell the scents of the wolves when she backed up a bit. The mild panic in her eye made his protective instinct kick in. Why he felt this way about her he'd never been able to explain, but something inside him would never let her die.

Klaus had a feeling that if he could stake her like his siblings and keep her with him forever, he most definitely would.

"I got bitten...Can I..." Her hesitation made him smile, it made her sound her age for the first time since he'd met her. Gone was the confidence of Miss Mystic Falls, and he wondered if this little brush with death would make her want her humanity back.

"Do you really think there is anything I could ever deny you?" His voice was a rough whisper as he ripped a gash in his wrist and presented it to her. The veins around her eyes darkened over as she lowered her head gently.

First, she licked the area clean of his blood, purring with contentment as she savored his flavor. His wound healed, and she smiled wickedly up at him as she licked a bit of blood from the corner of her lips, smacking them together for good measure. He wasn't expecting the shock that ran through his body as her fangs penetrated his flesh, or the delicious shudder that ran from head to toe. Caroline lifted her head after a fashion and smiled, in that instant he decided that his blood dripping from her chin was indeed the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a thousand years. He knew he'd let her drain him just to see it again.

Nothing but his eyes betrayed the heat of his thoughts to her, and she couldn't help but cock her head to the side and giggle.

"Thank you. Now," She wiped his blood off with the sleeve of her jacket, "Whos next?"

The suddenly ferocious look in her eyes brought him back to the reality of the situation.

"Love, there are some...things we should probably talk about."

"Things, Klaus? Like what things?"

Her tone gave him pause, making him wonder what it was she was thinking about.

"Like the fact that you still have your humanity switched off." She snorted.

"And?" She shrugged and threw her arms out. "Look around. Look at what I'm capable of Klaus. I've never felt so...Alive. So vibrant, soooo..." She sighed as she began to walk the clearing, toeing bodies out of her way as she walked. "Free. Free of the pain, the guilt... Why should I have to feel any of it?"

"Caroline..." His serious voice didn't keep her from cutting him off.

"No. No. I know what you're trying to get at and its not happening. Why should I have to live with that forever, what they did? I'll feel bad for what I've done here and I don't want to Klaus. They fucking deserved every second of pain I gave them and I won't regret it. They killed every reason I had to when they cut my others head off." Her words left him without his own. She was in no way wrong, but he knew her humanity was slowly slipping away, and she would never forgive him in the end if he let it disappear and become near impossible to retrieve.

She was running from her own grief, and she would forever if he didn't convince her to face her pain before it ate away everything she was.

"You're right. For now. Lets get out of here." He extended his hand to her and smiled. "Unless you'd like me to take you here amongst the wolves..."

Her answering grin was brilliant. "Maybe I do..." He chuckled as she took his hand.

"Don't be absurd," He yanked her body to his and pressed his nose to her. "Even in death Tyler doesn't get the satisfaction of seeing you naked ever again."


	6. Chapter 6

A small chuckle echoed through the otherwise silent forest, causing a couple of birds to lift off angrily at the disturbance. Klaus couldn't help himself, Caroline vamped out and covered in blood, pulling leaves from her knotted curls had to be one of the most amusing things he'd seen in years.

"Yeah keep it up big bad and you'll get to see what Miss Mystic Falls is _really_ all about." She purred, and his answering grin was enough to make the heat pool between her legs all over again.

"Caroline, I think I _know_ what you're all about at this point in the game." Her eyes narrowed at his implication.

"And what might that be, oh Mighty One." Her sarcasm lost its effect as he plucked another leaf from beside her face. The fact that they were laying naked on the forest floor was doing nothing for the seriousness of the situation, and he could barely keep his thoughts together enough to remember he was supposed to be answering her question.

"You're not Miss Mystic Falls anymore, love," He didn't miss the way she stiffened against him, but still he continued, his hand beginning a very light and slow trek down her chest to her stomach, "But at this point all you've got is..." His hand crept lower until he finally cupped the burning heat of her core, causing her breath to hitch. "_Lust_, Caroline. Your lust for me, for blood, for _revenge, _its ruling you right now" Taking in the scene below him, he was almost glad Tyler had ravaged Caroline's hometown.

He had her exactly where he'd wanted her from the start, trembling and willing beneath him, her creamy pale skin and bright light completely open to him. But he knew it was not to last, her real light was diminishing with her humanity. She was herself, but only in the most primal way, all annoying emotions stripped away. He was having the hardest time deciding which Caroline he liked better. He began slow, almost imperceptible movements against her core and could barely contain himself as the veins around her eyes rose back to the surface.

This Caroline was much more suited to himself. Not ruthless, but cold in an oddly attractive way. He could keep her for as long as he wanted, and it was doubtful she would care about much else other than feeding herself and their lust for one another. Klaus knew he could easily get lost for centuries in her touch. She was confident and collected, completely in control of her situation. Caroline holding fast to her humanity was neurotic and flighty, but this was Vampire Caroline, and he could easily get used to her.

"I will always be Miss Mystic Falls Klaus, don't you see? Whats more fitting for a town that hunted vampires for centuries, than to have its only remaining representative be a vampire?" Her comment of being the only one left alive made him frown, he'd almost forgotten about Damon and Elena. whether or not she would care was the only thing holding him back from telling her...Or at least that's what he told himself. "As for my lust well...That's something we'll just have to work on" Her girlish giggle aroused a growl from him as he nuzzled his face into her neck through the thick brush of her hair. Roughly he ground his hand against her.

"Right you are Lady Caroline." His teeth sinking into her neck, and hers sinking into his, was the last thing she remembered before getting lost in his haze of lust once again.

* * *

"Sooooo, now what are we gonna do?" Caroline was bouncy, almost seeming like her human self again as she examined her reflection in the car mirror. She glanced over at him for a second before returning to her hair, trying to make the curls frame her face correctly for once.

"I don't know love, your hometown is gone...Pretty much everyone you love is dead. I'd say there's a whole world of possibilities."

Her smile was radiant, but his sudden frown made hers drop a little. "What Klaus? I don't think bad news at this point would be considered bad news so just spit it out. I don't like that look."

He didn't know how to say what he had to say as he turned the key in the ignition and began their drive down the mountainside.

"Elena and Damon are alive." Her eyes widened only for a second.

"What assholes, they probably left before Stefan was even dead. The last time I saw everyone we were at the boarding house right after they killed Bonnie" Her nonchalant shrug told Klaus some of his worries had been unfounded, while others were worse than he'd expected. "I need you to drop me off somewhere, that cool?"

His confusion was evident. "Drop you off love, why?"

"Because I have things to do."

"Darling you're a baby vampire who just had her entire life ripped away, shut off her emotions and exacted revenge on the guilty party. What the hell could you possible have to do?"

* * *

**Hey hey hey! Sorry but for some reason as I'm writing these chapters are coming out short, but I'm kind of liking the flow so I'm just going to continue as is for at least a few more chapters. As always, reviewers are friends :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own Nothing, just in case that wasn't clear.**

**So wow, chapter 7! This one is extra wordy compared to the other chapters, yay! I'm excited, I had more fun writing this song-fic than I thought I would and I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I strongly suggest you listen to the song "I won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz if you haven't heard it already, it kind of sets a certain pace for this chapter. **

**TY LOVELIES FOR ALL YOURS FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Nowwww, I'm gonna be greedy and ask, maybe for some reviews to go along with those? ;) **

_Caroline P.O.V. will be Italics_, Klaus P.O.V. will be normal.

* * *

Day four after dropping Caroline off at the Florida border with no explanation and no word since, Klaus was feeling surly, and the whole of Orlando, Florida was feeling the aftereffects of her departure. A series of strange deaths suddenly began plaguing the lower east end, and the authorities seemed undeniably amped up, but had no idea where to even begin.

He wasn't stupid enough to get caught, every victim seemed to have an 'accident' that conveniently led to them bleeding out, but all their blood would be gone. He was feeling stronger, gorging as he hadn't in decades and yet he still couldn't tamp it down.

His need for her was intense on so many levels he couldn't keep up.

She needed her space. She didn't need him crowding her with thoughts of her humanity.

Her pain.

She was being so blind, he had no idea how to make her see her humanity was important, her grief was going to kill her light. Force hadn't worked, and neither had reason. She had blocked him and it out so far he didn't know if he could reach hers when he didn't even have his own.

[Jason mraz]  
**When I look into your eyes**  
**It's like watching the night sky**  
**Or a beautiful sunrise**  
**There's so much they hold**  
**And just like them old stars**  
**I see that you've come so far**  
**To be right where you are**  
**How old is your soul?**

_Caroline let the lifeless body fall to the ground without a second thought. She stepped over it, taking care not to get blood on her new heels. She loved being able to do whatever she wanted, and be able to look fabulous while she did it. She understood Katherine more now than she ever had thought she would. Her humanity was a weakness, and she had shed it quicker than she'd even been able to let go of anything her entire life. _ Too easy Barbie, watch your step. _The ease of her transition had not even registered in her brain until after the fact. Did that mean her humanity could snap back as easily as it had gone? The thought was unnerving but she shrugged it off. With the back of her hand she wiped the few drops of blood from her lips and grinned. _"Time to go get drunk." _She giggled and fixed her hair in a nearby window before setting off down the sidewalk.  
_

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**

Klaus growled at the Witch before him. "Are you telling me there's not _one_ spell to force humanity back into a vampire? After all the years of witches looking for ways to make us pay for our sins you've never found a way? NEVER?" His barely contained rage was taking over, and he knew he needed to cool it before he killed her.

"No, I have never heard of such a thing, and the spirits whisper to me it is not possible. She has to want this for herself." The old black woman's stare was strong enough to make Klaus believe her as he stormed his way out of her shop and into the bright shining sun. Normally he would have killed her for being useless, but for some reason force wasn't an option, and Caroline didn't want her humanity right now...Klaus felt helpless. For the first time in his existence he'd finally been feeling his human side and the cause of it went and lost her own...

**And when you're needing your space**  
**To do some navigating**  
**I'll be here patiently waiting**  
**To see what you find**

_She was sitting at a bar in Miami, but she hadn't bothered to learn the name. Her tiny red sequined dress sparkled brightly, reflecting the lights and lasers in time with the music. Her eyes swept over to the dance floor while she waited for her Long Island iced tea. The gorgeous bartender came back swiftly, drawing her from her thoughts. "On the house ma'am." Her smile was radiant as she took it from him, her fingers lightly grazing his as he drew back. She gave a small seemingly nervous smile before quickly looking away back to the floor. Bodies were everywhere wall to wall, sweaty skin pressed against her own and she closed her eyes to absorb her surroundings.  
_

**'Cause even the stars they burn**  
**Some even fall to the earth**  
**We've got a lot to learn**  
**God knows we're worth it**  
**No, I won't give up**

_I could just turn my own emotions off and get on her level? _He mused over the thought but decided against it as he leaned against a light pole directly in front of the witch's shop. His face slowly turned upwards, eyes closing gently as he let the rays of the sun that were so deadly to most of his kind bore down into him. He focused on the feelings he was experiencing, the turmoil and deep feeling of loss with Caroline gone...

The anger at her for making him feel and then leaving like that. His fists balled up at his sides as he allowed the thought to simmer quietly. He couldn't think of a better way to make her pay for making him feel, than to make _her_ feel. He was going hunting tomorrow. She would be allowed one more night of freedom before he went after her.

He'd never gotten to win her heart with everything going on, so maybe if he could woo her enough now... She'd carry those feelings as he helped her grieve once she turned her emotions back on. His eyes snapped open, and he took in his surroundings. His grin was slow as he eyed the old couple staring at him.

_If only they knew..._

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**  
**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

_Her head cocked gently as she focused on all her senses but sight, blonde curls framing her face on one side and covering it on the other as she took in the vibrations of the room. She sensed the bartender near her and held up a single finger for another drink. Cautiously she opened her eyes, the sounds of the club suddenly falling away she spotted a tall, blonde broad backed Adonis near the entrance way. The curly, sandy blonde hair almost caught her off guard until the man turned around, revealing he not who she'd thought he was. Shaking off the odd tightening in her chest she dropped a dollar on the bar for the bartender before grabbing her drink and melting into the crowd. _Dinner time._ She thought darkly as she rounded the dance floor to subtly move into the man's line of sight, but not close enough to speak to.  
_

_She bit her lip in feigned nervousness, clutching her drink a bit tighter to her chest and allowing a bit of worry to show within her bright blue eyes. She knew her dress was catching eyes everywhere, so she wasn't surprised when he finally walked up to her with an easy smile on his face._

_She was almost taken aback by how much he resembled Klaus even up close, and it only made it that much sweeter as he fell into her trap._

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got  
Yeah, we got a lot at stake**  
**And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work**  
**We didn't break, we didn't burn**  
**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**  
**I had to learn what I've got,**

Klaus didn't know what to do with himself for the rest of the day. He'd tracked her down through his network of spies and decided to leave her be for the night, he was after all, about to rock her world.

**and what I'm not**

_Caroline dropped the lovely unconscious man to the gutter by the back door of the club. She used a single finger to wipe the remaining blood off of her chin and licked it clean. The veins under her eyes receded and her breathing returned to normal as she fixed her curls and took off at a brisk walk down the sidewalk, careful to avoid any mess she may have left.  
_

**And who I** am.

He dropped the wrist of the girl in his lap and sighed heavily. The blood induced haze he was in did nothing to help his aching heart. Hell, nothing could probably help that except for a certain baby vamp. His growl was savage as he thought about Caroline before tearing into the blonde's wrist again.

**I won't give up on us**

Why didn't I kill him? _The thought weighed heavily on Caroline as she took her time strolling down the main road, the hustle and bustle of the late night crowd and layered sounds of different types of Spanish, English and a couple other languages she wasn't so sure about flying through the warm night air allowed her to get lost in her thoughts. _He looked like Klaus.

**Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**  
**Still looking up...  
**

Klaus took another swig of his bottle, glaring at the body that was slowly leaking a puddle of blood on the plush white carpet of his suite. _Stupid fucking blondes._ He couldn't help but feel the sheer anticipation of the hunt he had in store for the next day. She would never see him coming, and he couldn't keep the evil grin from forming. _Oh Caroline, we have things to do indeed._

**I won't give up on us**  
**(No I'm not giving up)**  
**God knows I'm tough, He knows**  
**(I am tough, I am loved)**  
**We've got a lot to learn**  
**(We are alive, We are loved)**  
**God knows we're worth it**  
**(And were worth it)**

_Caroline dropped to the bed of her compelled suite in the Holiday Inn. It was only a few streets down from the club she had been in so it hadn't taken long to get there, even at human speed. The buzz from the nights activities and the face of a smirking hybrid wouldn't leave her alone the whole journey, and the energy she had felt from her feeding session was beginning to wear off, leaving in its place a dark, ragged hole she wasn't sure how to fill. Blank eyes stared up at the pristine ceiling as she sifted through her thoughts, _Is lust considered an emotion?_ She mulled that over as she pictured his face, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes and let dreams of them in the forest take her over._

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up...**


End file.
